Trading Places
by Lily1986
Summary: When Clark Kent switches back at the end of Luthor, Lois gets caught in the crossfire. Now, she is stuck on Earth II with a monster. But not everything is what it seemed.  A sometimes dark fic exploring the world of Luthor
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:** This story is based in the Luthor-verse. I'm not trying to fix anything from that episode, because I don't think there is anything to fix. I just have this obsession with that world and I love exploring it. It's kind of sick to be honest. I had a lot of fun writing this. It wasn't always easy. I had to go to some pretty dark places sometimes. But I am pretty proud of the end result.

I hope you enjoy. :)

**Chapter One: Earth I**

He crashed into their safe haven through the roof on purpose. He wanted to prove to them how powerful he was. But other than that, he was angry. She'd betrayed him. His own sister had forged ties with the enemy and sold him out.

He looked up slowly before he stood up tall. He surveyed the minimal damage he'd caused and looked over at the fallen traitor. "Get up, Tess." When she didn't even move, his rage got the better of him. "GET UP!"

"Clark, if this is some kind of Red K episode we can work this out."

How did she know about Red K? He quickly grabbed her by the lapels of her jacket and tossed her aside, as far away from him as possible. He listened to make sure she was alive. He'd never actually hurt Lane.

"Leave her alone."

He turned toward the pleading voice on the floor.

"I wouldn't worry about Lane, sis." He smirked before frowning again. "It's remarkable what you can hear when you stop to listen."

"You can't stay here…" Tess said.

"I can do whatever I want." He walked toward her, crushing glass beneath his feet. "I'm not going back to Lionel's world, because that's exactly what it is… Lionel's." He kneeled down in front of her. "This world will be mine." Clapping his hands twice, he extended one toward her. "Give me the box."

He loved when she tried to manipulate him with just one look. She really believed she actually had any power over him, when it was he that had been manipulating her for years. She glared at him and he raised his eyebrows with amusement.

A small smile touched her lips but was gone instantly. "And if I don't."

He smiled slowly before folding his hands on his knees. "I'll kill you."

The look she gave him would always be his favorite. He loved scaring her.

* * *

He lifted her up roughly. "You are going to get me that damn box. Or I'll kill you and your new bosom buddy over there."

Tess looked over his shoulder and saw Lois passed out behind the desk. "You won't hurt her."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, sis." He smiled. "I've never really been fond of her. You know that."

"You would have done it already." Tess smirked. "She'd be broken in two right now not out of your way."

He pushed her forward and sighed. "The box, Tess. Now."

She shook her head as he pushed her along. "Is every version of you destined to love the same woman?"

He spun her toward him and dug his fingers into her skin. "Then why am I with you, Tess?"

"Because she hates you?"

His eyes flashed red and she shrugged him off her. He stepped back and eyed her angrily.

"You don't even know what you're talking about."

Tess glanced at the screen and walked toward it.

"You better be finding that damn box, Tess."

She looked over her shoulder with a glare and hit a few keys.

He watched her type at the computer and looked around Watchtower again. He'd recognized the building instantly. In his world, Oliver Queen owned it. He played with the ring on his pinky and let his eyes land on his fiery sister. He smirked.

"Are you almost finished?" he started toward her. He found what he presumed was her bag behind her and walked toward it. He smiled when he saw the mirror box inside and took it out when he suddenly felt the effects of the green meteor rock surrounding him. He looked up and saw Tess was holding a gun in front of him. He could see the bullets had green meteor rock. "That's not necessary, sis."

"You damn right it is, you bastard."

He rolled his eyes when he recognized the voice behind him.

"You teamed up with boy wonder too", he asked shaking his head holding the mirror box in his hand tightly.

Oliver held his bow and arrow up and walked around the man standing in the middle of the room.

"You weren't kidding, Tess… he does look just like him."

Clark stepped back away from them and away from the one thing on this planet that could literally make his blood boil.

He smirked as they held their weapons up toward him. The further back he walked, the better he started feeling. When the pain had almost subsided he focused his eyes behind them and shot bursts of fire at the computers. Oliver pulled Tess away from the exploding screens and in the scuffle they dropped what they were holding. They looked up from the ground.

Clark smiled menacingly and walked over to do them. "You are going to pay for that."

He lifted Oliver up by his shirt and tossed him across the room. His limp body hit the computer screens and landed by the door. Clark turned back to Tess. "You betrayed me. I never expected that from you."

"I'm not your Tess." She seethed.

He grabbed her by her neck and lifted her off the ground. "Then killing you will be easy."

The effects were hitting him again. Tess was getting heavy; he felt his arm go limp and dropped her to the ground. He turned to find Lane behind him with a bow and arrow. The arrow was tipped with meteor rock.

"I don't know who the hell you are but you better get away from her."

Tess scrambled toward the gun and picked it up. She pointed it at him. "Oliver!"

He looked behind him to find Oliver standing up slowly. He'd caused some damage. Their computer systems were ruined. There were wires hanging from where the flat screens used to be. He'd even destroyed their lights. Oliver walked up to him. He gave the blond billionaire a smug smile. Oliver's fist made contact with his jaw. Clark saw stars as he fell to the ground in front of him.

"You're lucky I'm surrounded by this crap." He said as he tasted blood in his mouth. He wiped it with his forearm and groaned at the stain, rolling his eyes. "That's going to stick."

Oliver walked back to Tess and Lois who were standing away, but not too far away that the meteor rock wouldn't affect him.

"Oliver, do it." Tess was saying. "Now."

"You can kill me…" Clark taunted. "But that doesn't guarantee you'll be getting your Clark back."

Lois snapped her neck toward Oliver. "Wait."

"Lois, he's lying…" Tess was telling her.

"How do we know that?" she asked them. "He might be telling the truth."

"Oliver, damn it, kill him." Tess said pointing the gun at Clark's head. "Or I swear to God, I will."

"Wait!" Lois pleaded. "Tess! Stop! It's Clark!"

"Oliver!"

Oliver walked toward him with his arrow poised. "Nighty, night."

"Wait!" Lois screamed at them before she jumped in front of Clark Luthor.

Clark grabbed her by the waist and held her close intending on using her for cover when a flash of light blinded them.

Oliver's eyes widened at Clark suddenly holding his hands up with the box still in his hand. "I'm me."

Oliver looked around. "What did you do with her, you bastard!"

Clark gulped at the sudden pain and looked behind them at the brunette holding an arrow. "Lois? Please, tell them… I'm me…"

She lowered the arrow with confusion and the realization hit him hard. He blinked. Lois wasn't his Lois.

"How did you…"

"Clark… Kent?" she asked slowly.

Oliver and Tess lowered their weapons at the same time and looked toward her. They took in how different she looked.

"What the hell just happened?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, the Kryptonite…" Clark muttered in pain.

Oliver reacted quickly and took the gun Tess was holding and the arrow Lois had dropped. He ran them across the room and put them in the lead lined locker. When the effects wore off, Clark stood and walked toward Lois. She took a step back and he cringed.

"It's okay… it's me… Clark Kent…"

She let a smile graze her lips. "I recognized you…"

"How did you get here?" Clark asked.

"I don't know…" she shrugged. "One minute, I was on the roof top where you left me and the next, I'm here." She looked down at the teal blouse and pants and scrunched her face. "What happened?"

Clark looked at his friends for an explanation and frowned when he saw they had none.

"I don't know…" he promised. "But I'll get you home to your fiancée."

She nodded.

"Clark…"

He looked at Oliver.

"If this Lois is here… then our Lois is…"

"On Earth two…" he nodded. "With that monster."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Earth II**

Lois stood on the rooftop of the Daily Planet and looked down at the red dress she suddenly found herself wearing. One minute she was at Watchtower and the next she was standing alone on the roof. She ran to the concrete door and opened it, running down the stairs as fast as she could. When she burst out of the front doors of the building she ran toward Watchtower. It wasn't that far down the street. She could get there with her eyes closed. She only hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

The double doors burst open and both men looked up to see the women they both cared for more than anything in this world run inside.

"Lois!" Oliver screamed with the gun pointing at Clark's head.

"Oliver!" she walked further into the room noticing how bare it was, "what happened?"

"This bastard is back." Oliver cocked the gun, ready to point and shoot. "We can kill him Lois. He'll be out of our lives forever."

"Wait! Stop!" Lois looked at the man on the ground dressed in black and then back up at their friend. "Where's Tess?"

"His sister?" Oliver asked with confusion.

She glanced back at Clark when it hit her. This wasn't her Clark. It was Clark Luthor.

"You bastard…" she started toward him and stopped. She turned to Oliver. "You can't hurt him, Oliver."

"Why not?" he grinned. "It'd be so easy. The other Clark told me to."

"The other Clark?" she asked. "He's gone?"

Oliver looked up and saw the sadness in her eyes. "Yeah… why?"

"Oh my God…" she whispered and felt herself stumble.

"Lois…?" Oliver's worried voice made her look up.

Clark snorted from the ground with a smug smirk. "Get a clue blondie… she's not _your _Lois. She's his."

* * *

Oliver held the gun against his temple. "What do you mean_ his_?"

Clark looked up at him with a glare. "If you get rid of the poison, I'll explain."

"You know, I really don't need you to." Oliver held the gun tighter against his head. "Nighty, night."

"Oliver! Stop!"

He looked up to find Lois standing right behind Clark Luthor. "Lois, get back…"

"No…" she shook her head. "You can't kill him."

"Why not?"

"Because…" she looked down at him with a glare. "He's my only ticket home."

* * *

He cringed.

He was feeling glad she wasn't the one with the heat vision. If looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"Would you stop looking at me like that?" he rolled his eyes. "It's creepy."

"You are such a jerk." She crossed her arms. "Did you really have to bring me here? Do you get kicks from hopping universes? What? Being rich is boring?"

"First of all…" he stopped her raising his finger to make a point. "I didn't know this would actually happen." He lifted a second finger. "Second of all, survival of the fittest Lane. I was trying to survive. Your friends were going to kill me."

"It's Lois."

"What?"

"My name is Lois." She rolled her eyes. "Lane is my last name… Unless you want me to call you Luthor… come to think of it, it's fitting."

Oliver walked back into the room and looked between the two of them. "Okay kids, do I need to put you on time out?"

She groaned and stood up. "What's the verdict? Where's my delorian?"

"Do you always talk like that?" Clark rolled his eyes. "The pop culture references are kind of annoying."

"_My _Clark and I watch a lot of movies so he gets them…" she smiled sarcastically. "You're rich… didn't you ever own a DVD player?"

"Okay… and time out!" Oliver stood between them. "My God, the tension… yeah… whatever. Lois, I don't know how to get you home? I called a friend who knows about this stuff and he's stumped. He doesn't understand how you got here."

"Of course he doesn't…" Clark mumbled.

"You got something to say, big boy?" Oliver turned toward him and glared.

"It's Kryptonian." Clark shook his head. "Some human scientist isn't going to understand that. We have to go to the Fortress."

"Great!" Lois stood up. "Let's go."

"Slight problem…" Clark shrugged. "Lionel deactivated it on this end."

"So… re… activate… it." Lois clenched her teeth.

"I don't know how…" he shrugged with a smug smile. "Sorry…"

Oliver's eyes widened and he grabbed Lois as she jumped to get to Clark Luthor. "Woah there, Sparky…"

"Oliver, let me at him… screw this… I won't kill him… I'll just hurt his most valuable body part."

Clark looked down and crossed his legs. "Looks like you're stuck… at least for a while… Lane…"

She glared and threw her hands up in the air walking away from him.

"You're having fun with this." Oliver glared.

"Tons."

* * *

"You okay?"

She turned to the voice next to her and smiled softly.

"In my world, you're one of my best friends… so this… you coming to check up on me, isn't odd."

He smiled. "In my world, we're engaged to be married."

She gasped and then covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry…"

"Not the reaction I was expecting…" he laughed.

"I just actually thought…." She looked over her shoulder to see Clark Luthor staring out the big circular window with his back toward them talking on a cell phone Oliver had lent him.

Oliver followed her eyes and shook his head. "They hate each other on this end…"

She raised her eyebrow.

"At least _my _Lois does."

Lois nodded. "She's lucky then… he's nothing like my Clark."

"So on the other side of the mirror…" he started. "You and Clark?"

She nodded and smiled. "Me and Clark…"

He nodded.

Lois bumped his shoulder. "We dated."

"And…" Oliver asked. "What happened?"

Lois bit her lip. "We weren't meant to be."

He swallowed thickly. "Sometimes I question if we are… over here I mean."

"Why?" she asked. "I thought…"

"We are…" he nodded. "I just don't see the same fire in her that you have. You're happy… minus present circumstance of course."

"Of course." She smiled. "And yeah… I am happy…" she grinned. "Clark is just… he's the one." She turned to him and laughed. "This is kind of weird."

"It's okay." Oliver smiled. "I just want my Lois to be as happy as you… and I question if I'm the one who will make her that happy."

"Just be yourself, Oliver…" she smiled softly. "I don't doubt you can."

"You ready?"

They both turned to the gruff voice behind them to find Clark with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Here's your phone." He muttered tossing the small device back at Oliver.

"Go? Go where?"

"Home…" he stressed.

"Thanks but no thanks…" Lois smiled sweetly. "I think I'll stay with Oliver."

He sighed with annoyance. "You want to figure out how to get home, right?"

She eyed him cautiously. "Right…"

"We can't do that if you're staying with Queen."

"We?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to help you… but you're not making it easy."

She bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Maybe there's hope for you after all."

"Maybe there's hope for you after all…" he mocked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Maybe not."

"Can we do this already? Home is not exactly close." He rolled his eyes.

"Where is home?" she asked curiously.

"The mansion." He stated.

"Will your sister be there?" she asked. "That might be awkward."

"I've taken care of Tess." Clark answered.

"What do you mean…?"

"Are we going or not?" he stressed. "This ride leaves in five seconds."

"Fine…" she groaned. "Let's go."

She walked toward the door when she realized she was the only one. "I thought we were leaving."

"Are you planning on walking there?" he asked with confusion.

"Driving actually." She answered.

"That'd be kind of hard." He said. "I don't have a car. At least not here."

"Running then…" she shrugged.

He eyes her with confusion. "No thanks. Haven't done that since I was fourteen."

She watched him curiously and crossed her arms annoyed. "Okay, space man… how we getting there then?"

He crossed over to her and lifted her in his arms making her squeal. "Flying."

Her eyes widened and he smiled as he turned toward the door.

"Luthor…"

Clark turned around and faced Oliver.

"Don't…"

"Hurt her… blah blah blah…" he rolled his eyes before smirking. "I got it, Queen."

Oliver blinked as he blurred out of the room with Lois in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Earth I**

He opened the door to the farm house quietly and led her inside. She looked at her surroundings with a look of wonder and awe.

"Wow…"

He watched her with confusion. "What is it?"

"In my world, this place doesn't look like this."

"Oh." He nodded. He knew that. He'd seen the foreclosure sign on the barn when he'd visited her world. "What happened? Was it Oliver?"

She nodded slowly. "He really hates his job." She turned toward him with a sad smile. "He's a good man."

"I know."

"And he loves me."

"I know that too."

"Then why don't I want to go back?"

He watched her sadly. "I don't know."

"I want to stay here…" she muttered. "I wish there was a way…" she turned toward him. "But…"

"If you stay here… Lois is stuck there… with that monster."

"You're worried about her." She stood in front of him.

"I can't help it." He answered. "What if he's hurt her? If anything happened to Lois…"

"He won't." she stopped his rambling.

"How do you know?" The desperate fear in his voice broke her heart.

"Because I've given him more than enough reason to… and he never has."

"You really are universally consistent, aren't you?" Clark smirked.

"To a certain degree, so are you."

* * *

He walked into the Fortress that had been silent for the last few months. He needed Jor-El's guidance. The mirror box hadn't automatically activated when he attempted it at the farm. The look on her face when he tried to desperately send her back to her own personal hell was heartbreaking. This was still Lois. She may not have been his but it didn't stop the need inside to protect her. He wished that he could protect her from his evil doppelganger but the truth was his Lois was in danger and he needed her back.

"Jor-El!"

Silence.

He held up the mirror box. "I need to know how this works… the woman I love is trapped on the other side. And I need her back, Jor-El. I need you to tell me how to get her back."

No answer. Just a howling wind.

"Jor-El!" He screamed again. "We may not always see eye to eye but please. As my father… help me!"

A daunting darkness fell over the Fortress before it lit up again. Clark watched the crystal console light up and walked toward it.

"Kal-El!"

"Jor-El." He nodded a greeting. "How do I get Lois back?"

"The mirror box that you currently hold is a pale replica to the original from this world." Jor-El explained. "When you returned, you brought with you the imitation copy while your doppelganger took with him the one with the real power."

"What does that mean?"

"Lois Lane is lost in that world until he releases her."

"No." Clark muttered.

"I'm sorry, my son."

"There has to be a way!" Clark yelled at the crystalline walls. "You have to do something!"

"I cannot." Jor-El answered. "Lois Lane is lost forever."

Clark shook his head refusing to believe it.

"I am sorry, Kal-El."

With that final sentiment the Fortress went dark again.

* * *

Lois trailed a finger along the mantle of the fire place and smiled softly at the framed pictures sitting there. There were pictures of a little boy she could only assume was Clark. Pictures of him with an older couple she was sure were his parents in this world. She wondered why they seemed familiar. The next picture on the mantle was her doppelganger with Clark. They looked so happy. She picked up the frame and touched the glass softly with her fingers.

In the picture he was smiling at her while she smiled at the camera. They both looked so in love. She smiled sadly. Had she and Oliver ever looked like that?

The harsh reality hit her like a ton of bricks. Was it possible to be jealous of oneself?

Before now she would have laughed at the ridiculousness of it. But before now she wouldn't have believed there was another version of herself out there. One that was happy and in love with a man like Clark Kent.

She placed the picture back on the mantle and smiled picking up another one. It was of her cousin, Chloe with Clark and a boy she knew to be Pete Ross. She frowned. Chloe didn't know Clark in her world. But in this one it seemed like they had been friends at some point in time.

"Chloe's my best friend."

His voice startled her and she dropped the frame. He was at her side in less than a second grabbing it mid-air.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." He said placing it back on the mantle.

"I had no idea that you knew my cousin."

"It's how we met." Clark shrugged. "Me and my Lois anyway."

"Your Lois…" she muttered nodding. That Lois would always be his and she would be… well no one's. "Did you speak to that person you said could help?"

"It was a dead end." He frowned. "He says it's up to Clark Luthor to activate the mirror box on his side."

He turned and walked toward the kitchen leaving her alone in the living room.

"And you think he won't…"

Clark turned toward her and shrugged. "What can I say… my faith in him is about as much as my faith in any Luthor at this point."

"Clark, I'm sorry but that's crap."

He snapped his eyes toward her. "Excuse me."

"Your faith in any Luthor? That's a direct quote toward Tess and you know it."

"That's none of your business." He started.

"It may not be…" she nodded. "But I'm involved right now…" She walked toward him and stood in front of him. "And based on what I've seen, this Tess is not exactly a Luthor."

"Well, she wasn't raised by Lionel if that's what you mean."

"Clark, look at your twin." She folded her arms in front of her chest. "He's proof that Luthor blood doesn't corrupt. It's Lionel. And on this side, she didn't have that influence."

"But Luthor blood is poison… you don't know what they've done… what Lex has done."

"What Clark Luthor has done…" she finished. "I do… I lived it. And I've lived a much darker version of your reality."

She was right.

"You're more like her than you think."

She smiled. "That's a good compliment because she seems like an amazing person."

"She is."

"Well, if she has your heart, she definitely must be."

* * *

Clark watched her sleep. She had insisted on taking the couch but he wouldn't let her. She was sleeping in the guest bedroom, which also happened to be his childhood room. He leaned against the door frame as he watched her. She was so like his Lois and yet so different. And it wasn't just physically. That was different too. His Lois had long and curly hair that he loved to run his hands through. This Lois had short, straight hair that gave off a no nonsense attitude.

But it wasn't just that.

This Lois was hurting. There was a deep sadness in her eyes that he couldn't understand. She was engaged to Oliver in her world. And from what he saw, Oliver was a good man. A little slightly misguided in terms of career choice, but other than that, he was almost the same Oliver he'd known for years. And he did love her. He could tell at Watchtower when he tried killing him thinking he was the monster, Ultraman.

He couldn't understand why she was so unhappy. And it was eating him inside.

She didn't want to go home. And he couldn't fathom why.

At first he thought it was because she was scared of Lionel or Clark Luthor. But that wasn't it. She could hold her own in a world where the Luthors ruled. He knew that much.

So what was it? If it had nothing to do with the Luthors, why didn't she want to go back to her fiancé? To her life?

His phone rang in his pocket and he cursed himself for forgetting to switch the sound off earlier. He didn't want to wake her.

He turned to leave the room quickly and closed the door quietly behind him. He flipped his phone open and saw it was Oliver. "Hey…"

"Hey man… how's it going over there?"

"Not good." Clark answered walking down the stairs. "I went to the Fortress. Jor-El can't do anything."

"So what now?"

"We have to wait."

"For what exactly?"

"For Clark Luthor to let Lois go…" Clark sighed opening the front door and walking outside. He walked toward the barn as he listened to his friend on the other end.

"That bastard might never let her go, Clark. What then?"

"I don't know, Oliver." He walked inside the barn and up the steps to his loft.

"Where is Lois number two now?"

Clark chuckled at the handler he'd given the alternate Lois. "Sleeping."

"And… where… are you?" Oliver asked slowly.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Geez Oliver… in the barn."

"Just asking man…" Oliver laughed softly. "She does look like Lois…"

"But she's not Lois…" Clark cut him off. "Not my Lois anyway."

"I know man…" Oliver sighed. "We're gonna get her back."

Clark nodded even though he knew Oliver couldn't see him. "Hey Oliver… have you talked to Tess?"

"Not since Apocalypse Now at Watchtower… why?"

"I just…" Clark started. "I have to tell you something but you can't jump to conclusions."

"What is it, Clark?"

"Tess is a Luthor."

"What?"

"Lionel is her biological father."

"How do you know this?" Oliver asked disbelieving.

"The heir Lionel left the mirror box to was her." Clark muttered. "She's Lionel's daughter."

"Did she tell you this?"

"No." Clark shook his head and rubbed his neck.

"Have you confronted her?"

"Not yet…" Clark sighed. "But I will… when this is over."

"Okay man… whatever you decide… I got your back."

"Thank you." Clark smiled softly. "I better go. I'm going to look through Dr. Swann's journal. Maybe there's something in there."

"Okay, Clark." Oliver said. "Goodnight man… I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." He hung up the phone and placed it on the desk before picking up the journal he'd read so many times since he discovered it three years earlier.

"What are you doing up?"

He turned and found her standing in the loft in the shirt and jogging pants he'd lent her and smiled.

"I should ask you the same thing. I thought you were sleeping."

"I was…" she shrugged with a smirk. "But someone's phone woke me up so I came down for a glass of water and saw the light on in here. What are you doing?"

"Reading… researching…" he sighed shrugging. "Whatever it takes."

She stood next to him and leaned over his shoulder to see. "Dr. Swann? Dr. Virgil Swann?"

"You know him?" Clark turned toward her.

"I know of him…" she said softly. "He was a part of Veritas."

"Veritas still existed in your world?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she nodded. "It was founded by the Luthors, the Swanns, the Queens and I believe the Teagues. A secret society of rich people who believed in aliens and other things worthy of X-Styles."

Clark cracked a smile. "You don't seem to believe the hype."

"I don't." she shook her head. "I mean come on… aliens? Coming messiah? The savior coming from another planet? It's a little whackadoodle for me."

He grinned at her. "What if I told you they were on to something?"

"You believe the ramblings of the crazed society?"

He shrugged.

"Why?"

"Just a hunch…"

She scrunched her face. "Yeah right. Not me. I believe in what I can see and touch."

He smiled.

She smiled back at him and looked the desk. There was another picture of him and Lois in a frame. She gestured toward it. "Tell me about her."

"Huh?"

"About Lois…" she said. "Your Lois… how you met… how you fell in love… when you knew she was the one… You know… your grand epic love story."

He cracked a brighter smile. "It's a pretty long story…"

"Based on what your source told you… we've got time."

* * *

She was having trouble holding back her laughter. Clark was telling her the story of when he and Lois had first met. "So wait… she found you naked?"

He nodded with a tint of red adorning his cheeks.

"That's pretty funny."

"It's also embarrassing." He chuckled. "I didn't remember my own name."

"Okay…" she shook her head. "That's… odd…"

"A lot of things in this town were odd back then."

"Because of the meteor shower." She said knowingly. "The meteor rocks harmed a lot of people."

He nodded.

"Including you…" she said softly.

He watched her intently. "Lois, I have to tell you something…"

She eyed him curiously. "What is it?"

"The meteor shower didn't give me my powers…" he started.

"They didn't?"

He shook his head. "I came… with the meteor shower."

She sat back on the couch in the loft. "But that would mean…"

"That I'm a… alien…."

"And so is he…." She said slowly. "And Veritas…"

"Was right…" he finished.

"It does make sense…"

He snapped his gaze toward her.

"That a man would have to literally be out of this world to keep up with a Lane woman." She smiled tightly. "Lois is lucky."

He shook his head. "I'm the lucky one. She's… everything… the most important thing in my life."

"You'll get her back, Clark." She promised.

"I know…" he took a deep breath. "I just miss her. And I'm worried."

"He won't hurt her." She said confidently.

"He threw her across a room today…" Clark sighed, closing Virgil Swann's journal and tossing it on the desk before crossing his arms.

Lois watched him intently. "Maybe he felt threatened."

"By Lois?"

"It could have been something she said to him…" she shrugged. "But the bottom line is… he didn't kill her… and if he wanted her dead, he could have easily done it."

Clark nodded knowing that was true. "Tell me about him."

"I don't really know him that well…" she said standing and walking toward the loft window. "He's my boss…" she smiled softly. "We drive each other crazy sometimes… but we don't really interact."

"Why?"

"He's a billionaire playboy…" she shrugged. "He sleeps with hookers… drinks like a fish… and from my understanding, he's Ultraman… we don't really swim in the same pond."

"And he's a murderer." Clark finished.

"About that…" she turned toward him. "The deaths caused by Ultraman aren't exactly your top notch citizens…"

He watched her curiously.

"They're rapists, murderers, thieves… you name it… the worst criminals of the city…"

"It doesn't make it right." Clark said.

"No…" she agreed. "It doesn't. And I'm not going to condone it. But if you jumped out of that mirror thinking your much darker twin hurt innocent people, you're wrong."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something…"

"Because I'm just starting to figure things out myself."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My mystery hero…" she sighed. "The Good Samaritan who's been saving me and others around the city… I think it's him."

"Why do you say that?" Clark asked slowly.

"He's faster than a speeding bullet…" she smirked. "Practically invulnerable… I once saw him get shot at and still speed away with the gunman. Who can do that? Besides… well you…"

Clark nodded. "So even on the other side, he helps… people…"

"He doesn't have a moral compass as good as yours but… yeah… he's saved me a couple of times."

She closed her eyes remembering the first time he'd come to her rescue.

"_It's a little late for you to be out at night, sweetheart…"_

_She stopped cold. The rain was pelting at her back and the cold water was making her shiver despite the heavy coat she was wearing. She had left the office late and opted to not get a ride from Oliver like he wanted her to. She said she could walk home. It was only a few blocks. She thought if she'd cut through the back alleys she'd get home quicker._

"_Trust me, buster… you don't want to mess with me tonight." She muttered. "It's been a long day."_

_It had been a long day. Luthor had called her into his office again that morning. Again, he'd threatened to fire her if she continued looking into his family history and his brother's accident. She'd been annoyed the rest of the day. It was why she'd turned down Oliver when he'd offered to pick her up._

"_Oh… you're a tough one huh…"_

_He was standing inches away from her now._

"_Don't say I didn't warn you." Lois smirked._

"_I'm shaking in my boots, lady."_

_Her smirk became a grin as she stepped on his toes and elbowed him in the ribs. She turned toward her would be attacker and hit his nose with her palm tossing his head back._

"_You bitch!" he screamed pointing his gun at her. "You broke my nose."_

"_And I thought I was going easy on you." She shrugged and blocked his arm holding the gun. The gun dropped to the ground and when she tried to knee him in the groin he blocked her. He spun her around and held her close to his body. Lois could feel his arousal at her backside._

_He breathed in her scent and whispered close to her ear. "You got fight in ya… I like that."_

_He lifted her up and held her tight. Lois kicked her legs out trying to get away but he pushed her against a wall. She felt her eyes water as he touched her in places no strange man should. She closed her eyes; waiting for what she knew was coming next._

_But suddenly the weight was lifted off her back. She sucked in much needed air when she was finally able to push herself off the wall. She turned toward her attacker but found him on the other side of the alley. In between them stood a shadow of a man. His back was to her but she knew who he was. There'd been rumors about a man who would kill you if you saw his face. Some said it was because he was a monster. His face was so grotesque and his shame was so unbearable that he'd kill anyone who saw him. She closed her eyes instantly. She didn't want him to think she'd seen anything. _

_But the noises in the alley sparked her curiosity. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the shadow fighting her attacker. She watched as her attacker landed next to the gun he'd attempted to use on her earlier._

"_Look out!" she screamed but she was too late. The gun had been fired. Her eyes widened when she saw it didn't even affect him. It was as if the bullet couldn't penetrate his flesh. The shadow stalked toward her attacker and lifted him by the neck. He ripped the gun out of his hand and sped away. _

"That was the first time he saved me…" she told Clark. "I went home and told Oliver but he thought the trauma had affected my memory somehow. But I know what I saw."

"Did you tell anyone?" Clark asked.

"Besides Oliver?" she shook her head. "No… the next day I published an open letter in the paper… he never answered. I held back some details…" she chuckled. "More like all of them… but I thought he'd know who I meant…"

"And you think that was Clark Luthor?"

"I do now…" she said. "I didn't before… but it makes a lot of sense…"

"What happened to the guy?" Clark asked slowly.

"His body turned up at the docks…" she said. "The next morning. If I'm honest… I have to admit I didn't exactly feel bad for him."

"That doesn't make you a bad person, Lois."

"Clark Luthor saved me that night…" she nodded sitting down on the couch in the loft. "I know he did. I just wish… that he'd open up… to someone… anyone… you know…"

Clark smiled softly and nodded. He sat next to her. "Go easy on him… I didn't open up to Lois until really recently."

"I thought you've loved her for a long time…" she eyed him curiously.

"I have…" he shrugged. "But things happened in my past that I've kept her at arm's length… it wasn't until really recently that I let her in completely."

"You think he'll ever open up… to me?" she asked. "Like you did with her?"

"You never know…" he smiled shrugging his shoulders. He looked over to the window and saw the first light of day starting to break. "We've been up all night."

She smiled. "We should get some sleep."

He nodded. "I'll be inside in a minute."

She nodded understanding. "Goodnight, Clark."

"Good morning, Lois."

* * *

Lois tossed and turned on the bed. That memory had brought every feeling she'd tried to push down to the surface. She didn't understand how she hadn't seen it before. He was always around. He always hovered over her. How long had he been protecting her before that night? Or was that the first time? It made her wonder of all the times she mysteriously survived near death experiences. Had he always been looking out for her?

She turned over and held the pillow closer to her.

The last thought running through her brain before she fell asleep was her wondering if she'd ever see him again.

Had she stayed awake a few seconds longer, the bright light that engulfed her would have told her yes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Earth II**

He pushed the double doors to the study open and carried her inside. Lois eyed him with her arms loosely wrapped around his neck. She waited to be put down and raised an eyebrow when he didn't do it right away. "Um…"

He glanced down at her.

"Down."

"Right."

He dropped her as she stepped away from him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So…" she said walking further into the study. "What do you do for fun around here?"

He eyed her curiously. "Fun?"

She folded her arms in front of her. "Please don't tell me that you just brood in a corner… cause I can't take another version of you doing that all the time?"

"Your Clark broods?" he smirked.

"He _used _to brood…" she shrugged with a grin. "Then he started dating me…"

"I believe it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you're a handful, Lane."

"Watch it, Luthor…"

He smiled softly and she smiled back at him.

"I want to show you something…" he blurted.

She leaned her head sideways cautiously. "Okay…"

"It's nothing bad… I promise."

She shrugged. "I can never be too careful with you…"

He led her out of the study and down the hall. He stopped in front of a door and leaned up to reach above the threshold bringing down a small key with a smile. "No one ever thinks to look up there."

"Is this your big secret room? Like the West Wing?"

"The West Wing?" he asked with confusion.

"Yeah… you know… Beauty and the… you know what never mind…"

He shrugged before opening the door and walked down the steps to turn on a light. "I figured you'd appreciate this…"

Lois walked in behind him and her eyes widened. It was wall to wall DVDs lined up. She walked toward the closest wall. They were organized by title. "Wow…"

"You looked like the type that liked movies…" he shrugged.

"This is… wow…" she laughed. "You've got everything in here…"

"Anything in particular you and your Clark watch?" he asked with his hands tucked in his pockets.

She looked back at him and bit her lip. She turned back to the collection and searched until she found the title she was looking for. "Clark loves this movie…"

"Clark loves shark movies?"

"Yeah… he's strangely fascinated by them."

"If you say so…"

She walked back to where she found it and took the other three sequels and then walked to the further down picking up another title. "Clark also likes marathons."

He led her back out of the room and locked the door. She followed him to another room and gasped at the ceiling to floor screen that took up an entire wall. "This is damn awesome."

He shrugged. "It's nothing…"

"I wonder if this is at the mansion in my world, if it is, Tess is seriously holding out on me."

"Tess lives in the mansion in your world?" he asked walking toward the screen to put in the movie.

"Yeah… a few years ago she took over LuthorCorp… after Lex…"

He turned back to her and waited for her to finish.

"Well, after he died… he left everything to her."

"That's because she's his sister." Clark mumbled and walked toward her. He sat down next to her on the couch. "Ready?"

She watched him with confusion. First Oliver said Tess was Clark's sister. Now Clark says she was Lex's. She wondered who was telling the truth. And if they both were, Tess had some serious explaining to do in her world. "Um… Yeah…"

* * *

She kept stealing glances at him and would bite her lip to keep from laughing. His annoyed face was making it hard for her not to laugh at him. She was watching him intently when he turned to look at her and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing just… you two aren't that different."

"What do you mean?" he asked standing up to switch movies. They were down to the last shark movie she'd picked out of the room.

"For starter's… you both hate shark movies."

He spun around to glare at her. "But you said…"

"I lied." She shrugged. "And you bought it… sucker."

She chuckled from the couch. He shook his head with amusement.

"You really are a handful."

Lois stretched her arms. "And this handful is definitely exhausted. Where am I sleeping tonight?"

"Oh… I was thinking we could… hang out some more…"

She eyed him curiously. "Hang out? And do what exactly?"

He looked around the room and spotted his gaming system. "Guitar Hero?"

She smirked and nodded. "Okay… but you are going down, Luthor. I kick Clark's ass all the time."

He shook his head. "I wouldn't underestimate me, Lane. I'm pretty good."

"Yeah right…" she snorted picking up a guitar and tossing him another one. "We'll see."

* * *

"You cheated!"

"Wow, are you always this much of a sore loser?"

Lois narrowed her eyes. "Only when you use your superpowers to beat me… you totally cheated…"

"I did not." He shook his head.

"Yes you did."

"Prove it."

"I… I just know you did."

Clark laughed at her pouting face. A knock on the door caused them both to look up. He saw the head of his security enter the room and frowned.

"Yes, Clyde?"

"Mr. Luthor…. We have a problem at one of the LuthorCorp labs…"

"I'm busy, Clyde." Clark sneered. "Can't this wait?"

Lois watched him as the expressions on his face changed in the blink of an eye. He was someone completely different all of a sudden. Almost menacing.

"Sir… it's an emergency."

"Don't I pay you morons to deal with these emergencies?" Clark narrowed his eyes. "So deal with it."

"But Mr. Luthor…"

Clark blurred in front of him and held him by the neck. Clyde scratched at his boss' hand trying to free himself as Clark pulled his face closer. "I said I was busy… now… either you go deal with this problem whatever it is or I snap your neck and find someone else to do it. What will it be?"

Lois' felt her eyes widen. She stood behind him and touched his shoulder. "Clark…"

Beneath her touch, his tense shoulders softened.

"Clark, let him go." She said. "I can wait for you to get back…"

He looked over his shoulder at her and unconsciously squeezed harder. Lois heard the man gasping for breath and tried again. "Clark… let… him… go…"

Clark dropped the man to the ground unceremoniously and turned to face her. "One hour… I'll be back faster if you need me to."

"It's okay… Go…" she smiled softly.

He looked unsure so she smiled brightly. "I'll still be here when you get back."

He nodded and turned to leave. She watched Clyde stand quickly and hurry after him. Lois looked around the room and crossed her arms. The decision was made before the door even fully closed. She stepped out of the room and walked quickly toward the study. She needed to find that mirror box.

* * *

Lois frantically searched through the library for where the box could have been hidden. She knew Lex had secret hiding places within the room in her world. She would bet Clark did too. It was a Luthor trait. She groaned angrily.

She leaned against the book shelf and bumped a book out of place. It fell to the ground next to her and opened. She glanced down and bent to pick it up. Her eyes widened when she saw it was newspaper clippings. Her name was on most of the articles.

She walked over to the couches and sat down in front of the fire place and turned the pages, scanning the articles quickly. They were all about miraculous saves in Metropolis. Some of them accounts of things that happened to the Lois Lane of this world.

"Mysterious Hero Stops Rapist," she read. Her eyes widened. "Oh my God…" She flipped the pages some more and bit her lip as she read about crime being down in recent years. She found the articles of the first sightings of the mysterious Ultraman. "Clark…"

The doors to the library burst open and she jumped. She put the book down next to her and placed pillow on top of it. He walked in coolly and went straight for the bar in the room. He didn't pay her any attention. Lois stood up straight and folded her arms in front of her. "Everything okay?"

He looked up from his glass and glanced at her before nodding.

"Want to talk about it?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"Clark…" she walked toward him. "What happened?"

"She's dead…" he mumbled.

"Who?"

"Tess…"

* * *

"Your sister Tess?"

He nodded before taking a greedy gulp of the scotch and slamming the glass down so hard she jumped. "She went and got herself killed."

"How?"

"I don't know yet…" he shook his head and looked up at her. "I'm guessing when she got the brilliant plan to visit our family's enemies."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know." He groaned in frustration. "From what the lackeys of my father tell me… she visited him this afternoon… they fought… he had her escorted out… but that's normal."

"Clark…" she watched him. She figured he and Tess had a complicated relationship on this side of the mirror. One question burned inside. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Did you love her?"

His reaction was not one she'd expected. He chuckled before it became a full almost howling laugh. She watched him uncomfortably as he laughed uncontrollably in front of her before falling back on the couch and sighing.

"Love?" he asked. "I don't even think I'd recognize it if I saw it."

Her heart broke for him. This Clark couldn't love, because he'd never been loved. In her world, Clark was lucky to have been found by Jonathan and Martha Kent. She always knew he'd been lucky. After spending a day on this side of the mirror box she realized how true that was. She moved forward, toward him on the couch and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. Like earlier, his tense shoulders relaxed beneath her fingers. "I'm sorry."

He looked up at her and shook his head. "It's not your fault. It's hers."

"Still… I know you cared about her." She continued. "There's nothing wrong with that."

He kept his lips in a tight line. "Our relationship was twisted from the start." He confessed. "We've been sleeping together since we were teenagers."

Lois felt her eyes widen. "You mean?"

"We lost our virginity to each other." He nodded. "I guess it's why I always went back to her. It was as close to something real as I'd ever get."

"That's not true, Clark."

He snapped his neck toward her. "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't been completely honest with me…" she frowned and walked around the couch lifting the book up.

He snatched it out of her hands. "Where did you get this?"

"It fell off the book shelf…" she started.

"Convenient."

She narrowed her eyes. "Well, it did." She snatched it back. "You did all these things… didn't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about…"

"You've been saving me… her… all this time…" she continued.

"You're delusional."

"My Clark did that…" she smiled. "For a long time… And I wrote about it too."

"Shut up."

"You see… you two are more alike than you think… Clark you can be like him-"

He spun around and grabbed her hard by her arms. "I am nothing like him!"

He squeezed hard and she winced. "Clark…"

The fire in his eyes actually scared her for the first time. "You're hurting me, Clark."

A blank look overtook his face but he let her go immediately. He stepped back and she rubbed her arms soothingly.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

"It's okay…" she shook her head. "I shouldn't have…"

"That's not it…"

"Then what is…?" she asked. "Why don't you let anyone inside? Much less her… You know what… you didn't go back to Tess over and over because she was familiar… you went back to her because she never questioned who you were… she never pushed you to strive and be better… the moment someone who did came along you rejected her. It's why you can't call me… her… by her first name. It's why you keep her at arm's length. Because you know that she is the only one who could look inside and see your soul. And you're afraid of what she'll find!"

Lois spun on her heel and walked out of the library slamming the door behind her.

* * *

When she opened the door to the library a few hours later, he was sitting on the couch with his head leaned back and the book open in his lap. She closed the door softly behind her and waited. His eyes were closed so she figured he just hadn't noticed she was there yet, until he started talking.

"Why do you know what's going on inside me?" he asked as he lifted his head up to look at her. "You don't even know me."

She smiled softly. "I know my Clark… and I think no matter the universe… that's enough."

"Your Clark is lucky." He continued. "He has you."

"I'm the lucky one." She corrected.

"Because you have him and not me…" he nodded.

"Because I have him in my life period…" she said.

"My whole life, I've been called lots of names…" he opened up. "Alien… Freak … Murderer…. Luthor… I didn't know how to define myself by anything else. Being Lionel Luthor's son… meant you had to survive. If you didn't break the world, it would break you. It's what happened to my mom… it's what happened to Tess… it's what I did to Lex."

"What happened with Lex?"

"I killed him." He confessed. "I watched the life go out of him. I heard him take his last breath. I saw the fear in his eyes as died."

She sat down in front of him. "Why? Why did you kill him?"

"Because if I didn't… he'd have killed me first." Clark answered. "Survival of the fittest… it's what Lionel taught us."

"Abel and Cain…" she muttered to herself.

"Lionel's little social experiment." He nodded. "He pitted us against each other so much that eventually real animosity grew. I did love my brother, Lois. Just like Cain loved Abel."

She nodded. "Then why kill him? Why not leave? Clark… from what I've seen… you aren't the monster they paint you to be…"

"But I am…" he said standing up and walking toward the fireplace. "There's a bit of truth in every lie."

"What's the truth?"

"The truth is Lois… I've killed people… I've killed rapists, murderers, thieves… bad people…"

"It doesn't make it right."

"No… it doesn't." he nodded slowly.

"But you've never actually hurt anyone who is…"

"Innocent?" he shook his head smirking. "No… and I don't eat cats and dogs either…"

She bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"I'm not a hero like your Clark…" he shrugged. "I saw the look in your eye when you thought I was him… the love there. No one's ever looked at me like that."

"That's because you haven't let them."He looked at her intently as she smiled lifting the book in her hand. "Have you read these articles? I mean really read them…" He opened his mouth to answer but she cut him off. "You should…" She pushed the book into his hand and opened it to a specific page. "And start with this one…"

She winked and walked out of the room leaving him alone. He looked down at the title and burrowed his eyebrow. "A Letter to the Good Samaritan by Lois Lane."

* * *

He trudged through the ice of the Fortress for the first time in years. He'd let Lionel silence his biological father. Lionel had made him believe that it was for the best. But the truth was he'd done it because he wanted to be normal. And shutting off that side of him, that alien side, seemed like a good place to start at the time.

Until tonight.

He'd read Lois Lane's letter to Ultraman. Except she didn't know she was writing it to Ultraman. She thought she was writing it to a Good Samaritan citizen who'd stepped in to save her.

The words she'd written burned the coldest parts of his heart and made him wish things had been different.

He wished he was more Kent than Luthor but that was not his destiny. That was someone else's life.

He'd never be good.

But for the first time he could do the right thing.

He could help Lois Lane get back to her world and to the Clark she did love.

He looked down at the mirror box in his hand. He wasn't sure how it worked. Kent had been the one to activate it last time. But he figured the Fortress was as good a place to start if he wanted to learn.

He placed the mirror box on a crystal console and sighed. When his fingers touched one crystal it instantly lit up. He looked at it in awe and watched as it slowly eased itself out of the console. He grasped it in his hand tightly and felt it pull away from him. He let go and watched as it inserted itself in another hole within the console.

"My son…"

He looked up to find a woman and a man standing in front of him. He walked toward them and stretched his arm out to touch them but his hand went right through the holographic image.

"I've only had the joy of knowing you a few weeks… I wish I could be with you always to guide you and protect you…"

The man next to her spoke. "We don't have much time."

"My dearest Kal-El, our love will always be with you. I can already see you carry within you your father's independent spirit."

"And more importantly, your mother's never ending bravery and her compassionate heart."

He swallowed thickly. These were his biological parents. They were his alien parents who seemed more human than the monster that had raised him.

"Your father tells me that the new world you're journeying to, Earth, is full of complicated beings capable of great emotion. My wish is for you to live a full and wonderful life but I need you to know you were born of a great love. And your brilliant father has devised a way for you to carry on that love without us."

He watched his father hold his mother as their world crashed around them and felt an unfamiliar sting in his eyes.

"The ship I designed to carry you to your destiny can only hold one Kryptonian. One who has so much potential, so unlike your father…"

His mother kissed his father's cheek in a comforting gesture. He found himself wondering what it would have been like if they'd raised him instead. What kind of man he'd grown up to be. Would he have been the type of man they could be proud of?

"Your mother and I cannot come with you. To do so would be to burden your innocent soul with our frailties and failures. You have within you the best of both of us."

He wondered how true that was.

"I'm sending with you all of my knowledge and none of my ego." His father continued. "Or regrets… they will die with me here, on Krypton. Whatever trials I put you through, I will never lose faith in you."

"Quickly before it's too late." His mother's desperate plea made him blink and he felt a trail of wetness run down his cheek. He wiped away at it and looked down to see the tear in his hand. He'd never cried before. He let his thumb run over the drop of water and smiled softly.

"We may not have been able to save our planet…" she was saying.

He looked up at their proud faces and knew he was crying when another tear threatened to escape from his eyes.

"But we are confident that you will become Earth's greatest savior." His father said. "And never doubt that just as you are a part of us, we will always be a part of you. Farewell, my son."

"Farewell." His mother whispered before a blinding light overtook the Fortress. He shielded his eyes. When he opened them, they were gone. He looked at the console and touched another crystal.

He'd unlocked the final message his parents had left him. He watched as another crystal did the same as the first. He wondered what other messages they'd left for him.

"Kal-El… one journey has ended… another is about to begin."

* * *

Lois opened her eyes sleepily. She found a shadow in the corner of the room and sat up in shock.

"It's just me." He said softly into the darkness.

"Clark?"

He stepped further into the room. "Yeah… sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay." She answered rubbing her eyes. "Where have you been? I went looking for you and you were gone."

"I went to the Fortress." He admitted softly.

"I thought we were going tomorrow?" she asked.

He smiled softly.

"What is it?"

He held out the mirror box to her.

"Your ticket home."

"What? I thought…"

"I programmed it to send you home." He said. "You'll be back in seconds. All you have to do is… open it."

She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"What happened in the Fortress?"

"I saw my parents." He swallowed. "And they… spoke to me…"

"What did they say?" she asked curiously sitting in front of him.

"They talked about my destiny and about why I'm here. It was pretty amazing…"

"Your parents were amazing people, Clark." She nodded knowingly.

"You met them?"

"I think I saw that same message once." She smiled.

"Do you think… that I could ever be that man they spoke about?"

She nodded. "I think you are that man they spoke about."

"Lois…"

She caught it. He called her by her first name. "You both come from the same world, Clark. And now that Lionel is gone, you have the chance to make things right on this side."

He nodded. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you."

She nodded and smiled. Her smile wavered. "When I leave, she'll be here in my place, won't she?"

He nodded.

"Clark…"

"Lois, she'll be safe."

"How?"

"We're not going to activate it here…"

"Then where?"

"Where you feel the safest."

She smiled knowing where that was. "It's not far from here."

He nodded. "Come on. It's time for you to go home."

* * *

She walked into the empty farm house and frowned. It was dusty and not very well taken care of. He followed in behind her and felt her demeanor change.

"What's wrong?"

"This just isn't how I remember this place in my world."

He understood. "Things are very different here, aren't they?"

She nodded. "Really different."

"Lois, I…"

She looked up at him expectantly.

"I wish things here were different."

"They can be." She grinned. "I'm pretty sure they will be now."

"How do you know?"

"You're not the same man you were yesterday." She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Good luck, Clark."

"Thank you." He said taking a few steps back.

"You're welcome."

She smiled softly before lifting the mirror box in front of her. She took a deep breath and turned it. The world around her spun.

He shielded his eyes from the blinding light. But he knew the exact moment she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Earth I**

Her eyes opened slowly. She blinked away the cobwebs and looked around. She sat up smiling. She was in Clark's old bedroom. She smiled brightly at the memorabilia that still surrounded the room. His computer still sat in the corner. The Smallville High flag was still pinned proudly over the door frame. She covered her face with her hands and rubbed her eyes.

She was home.

The silent excitement caused her to scissor her legs on the bed in giddiness before she jumped out of the bed. She looked down at the jogging pants and gray t-shirt she was wearing and grinned.

She'd recognize that Smallville PE shirt anywhere.

She opened the door wide and bounded into the hall toward his-_their_-bedroom and opened the door slowly. She bit the corner of her lip when she found him sprawled on the bed hugging her pillow. Closing the door softly behind her, she tip toed toward the bed and got in. She wrapped her arm around his middle and pulled him closer to her. She inhaled his scent. It was her Clark. She was home, back in his arms, where she longed to be all night. Where she belonged.

He shifted into her and breathed her in. "Lois?"

"It's me, Clark." She whispered between them. "I'm home."

"If I'm dreaming I don't ever want to wake up." He mumbled against her forehead before placing a light kiss there and pulling her closer so he could lay his head on hers.

"Go back to sleep, Smallville." She promised as she nuzzled her nose against his throat. "I'll still be here in a few hours."

"Mmmkay…" he mumbled. "I Love you…"

"I love you too." She whispered and placed a kiss against his throat before settling in for some much needed sleep.

* * *

His eyes opened slowly. He felt a familiar weight on his chest but didn't think anything of it. Until he realized what the last twenty four hours had been like. He looked down in alarm and sighed profoundly when he saw the familiar mass of brown curls sprawled out on his chest. He didn't know how she found her way back to him or if this was even real, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was that Lois was back in his arms. He held her closer and settled back into the bed, stroking her spine through his shirt. He closed his eyes again drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next time he woke up he was in bed alone.

He frowned.

Sitting up in bed he rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. It had been a dream. He looked over at her side and found her pillow at the feet of the bed. He must have banished it to that spot some time during the early morning. He slowly got out of bed and sighed when he smelled the coffee brewing. Lois must have been up making coffee.

He walked downstairs with his eyes half closed and found her with her back facing him. But this Lois had long, curly hair. He squint his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He walked closer to and stood directly behind her. "Lois?"

She turned toward him and he grinned. "Geez, Smallville… is that how you greet your sexy girlfriend that was stuck in another dimension all…"

The last words she intended to speak were stuck inside her as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. The surprise eventually wore off enough for her to wrap her arms around his back.

"I missed you too, Smallville." She muttered against his chest.

He pulled back from her. "But… how?"

She eyed him with confusion.

"How did you escape?" he clarified. "How did you come home?"

"Clark, I didn't escape…" she looked up at him through her eye lashes. "He let me go."

"He… did?"

She nodded. "Yeah…"

He held her hands against his chest. "Lois, I thought I'd never see you again…"

"I'm home…" she smiled. "Now how about a real welcome? It's not every day that we get to jump universes for a few hours…"

He leaned and kissed her. Sucking her lower lip into his mouth distractedly, he placed one hand at the small of her back the other behind her knees. He lifted her up in his arms and continued kissing her slowly. Lois wrapped her arms around his neck, matching each hungry kiss of his for one of her own.

He carried her up the stairs toward his-_their_-room and welcomed her home properly for the rest of the day.

* * *

They walked into Watchtower hand in hand surprising Tess and Oliver. Both of them looked up from the books and pages on the desk to find Lois standing by Clark.

"Lois?" Oliver asked as he walked toward her.

"This better not be you trying to get out of a hug, Ollie…" she winked.

He grinned proudly and walked toward her holding his arms out. He wrapped them tightly around her and kissed her head. "Welcome back, Legs."

Lois hugged him back just as tightly. She stepped out of his embrace and looked at the red head standing behind him. She smiled and walked up to the woman who she never in a million years would have thought she could call a friend and wrapped her arms around her.

Tess was shocked into action and found herself hugging Lois back.

"You're nothing like your father, Tess…" Lois whispered into her ear. "Neither one of them."

"Welcome home." Tess smiled appreciatively when they both pulled away.

Lois stuck her hands in her back pocket and smiled toward Clark. He walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He was having a hard time giving Lois any personal space but she didn't mind. She grinned up at him and leaned in closer to his embrace.

"How'd this happen?" Oliver asked. "Did you give Luthor a swift kick in the ass?"

Lois turned toward him and shook her head. "I didn't have to."

"So how'd you escape?" Tess asked folding her arms in front of her.

"I didn't." she shrugged. "He let me go."

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that Clark Luthor AKA Ultraman… let you come back to us?"

She nodded. "That's exactly what I'm telling you."

"But… why?" Oliver asked.

Clark shook his head. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that Lois is home…"

Lois smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips softly.

"So… what happened?" Oliver asked. "On the other side of the looking glass I mean…"

"I got the chance to meet someone who was really misjudged…" she nodded. "I hope things turn out for the best for him…"

"For them…" Clark cut in.

She looked up and smiled. "For them."

Oliver and Tess eyed each other curiously.

"Clark where is the mirror box?" Tess asked.

"I destroyed it." He said. "Universe jumping is dangerous. If that fell into the wrong hands there's no telling what would happen."

Lois agreed. "It was for the best. Clark and Lois of Earth II deserve the same chance to bond that we got."

Clark smiled down at her. "I don't know… I think she was willing to give him another chance."

Lois smiled. "I hope he takes it."

* * *

Lois leaned against the wall of the stairs and watched Clark stroke the fire in the fireplace.

"Smallville?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "I thought you were going to sleep. You've had a long couple of days…"

"I was…" she shrugged. "But the bed was cold."

He held his hand out to her and gestured to the couch. "Come sit with me… I just lit the fire."

She took his hand and smiled as he led her to the couch. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close as he placed a blanket over them. Lois sighed softly against his chest.

"Lois?"

"Hmm?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Clark… I told you…"

"Not when you jumped universes… I meant at Watchtower… when he threw you across the room."

She looked at him with a soft smile and shook her head. "No…"

"But… your arm…?"

"It was no picnic…" she laughed softly. "But he could have killed me… and he didn't."

"Why do you think that is?" he asked.

"I think he loves her…"

"But he and Tess…"

"I talked to him Clark…" she shrugged. "He didn't love Tess. He loved Lois of that world. He was her mystery hero…" She bumped his shoulder. "Kind of reminds you of us, huh?"

"I'd never hurt you, Lois."

"I know that." She nodded. "But neither would he."

"Do you think Lois is safe?" Clark asked. "She went back to where ever you were…"

"I think so…" she nodded. "He'll make sure of it."

Clark wrapped his arm tighter around her. "God, I missed you."

She trailed her finger against his chest and smiled secretively. "Wanna show me how much you missed me, farm boy?"

He laughed taking her hand on his chest in his and lifting it to his lips to kiss it softly. He looked down at her fourth finger imagining the ring he had upstairs on it and smiled.

"Lois…"

"Yeah Clark?"

He shook his head. "Never mind…"

"Okay…" she smiled knowingly.

He leaned down and kissed her making her moan deep within her throat.

He placed his forehead against hers and grinned. "How about I show you how much I love you upstairs, Miss Lane?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Mr. Kent."

She smiled coyly before jumping off the couch and racing up stairs. He smiled shaking his head and turned toward the fire to put it out.

"Clark!" she called downstairs. "Hurry up or I'm going to get started without you…"

He super sped up the stairs and picked her up wrapping her legs around his middle. She laughed from the shock. He nuzzled her nose with his and grinned. "Don't worry Lois, we have all night."

"We have forever." She grinned and leaned down to kiss him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Earth II**

She felt herself being carried. She snuggled closer into the arms that held her and mumbled, "Clark…?"

"Shh… just sleep…"

"Mmmkay…" she mumbled. She felt a sudden breeze and then suddenly was being lowered on a hard surface.

She could hear voices but they were muffled. She settled back into a deep sleep again.

* * *

The next time she awoke she recognized her bedroom in her apartment she shared with Oliver.

"Welcome back…"

She sat up to find her fiancée sitting in a corner watching her.

"Oliver…?"

He nodded and stood up. He walked over to the bed and sat down in front of her cupping her face in his hand. He leaned down to give her a chaste kiss on her firm lips. He frowned when she didn't respond.

"Lois?"

"How did I get here?" she asked softly.

"Luthor brought you…" he scowled.

The voices she'd heard.

"I thought I was dreaming."

He tucked her hair behind her ear. "I missed you, sweetheart."

She smiled softly before frowning. "Where is he?"

"Luthor?" he asked. When she nodded, he shrugged. "I don't know…"

She touched his face lightly. "Oliver… I'm so sorry…"

"For what Lois?" he asked even as the fear clawed in his heart. "What happened?"

She lowered her gaze to the ring on her finger before taking it off and placing it in his hand. "I can't marry you…"

"Lois…"

"You don't love me, Oliver…" she told him. "Not really…"

"Yes, I do." He argued. "I love you more than anything."

"Do you?" she asked. "If you can look me straight in the eye and tell me that I'm enough… that what we have is enough… then I'll put that ring back on… and we can forget the last twenty four hours…"

His eyes bore into hers. "I…"

When his gaze lowered she smiled softly. "I didn't think so."

He sat back and looked down at the ring in the palm of his hand.

"You're the only woman I've ever loved, Lois."

"There's someone out there for you, Oliver." She told him. "Your other half just waiting to be a part of your epic love story… but that's not me…"

He smiled softly. "This is it then? It's that easy?"

She shook her head. "No… heartbreak never is… but it's the right thing to do. I need to set you free… because I need to be free. We both do."

He nodded and swallowed thickly. "What happened on the other side of the mirror?"

She smiled. "I saw what I could have… what you could have… without me…"

"I don't know what that is…" he mumbled.

"You will…" she smiled. "You have to figure it out on your own."

He stood up from the bed and shut his eyes tightly. "I guess I better go…"

She watched him look around.

"I'll get my things…"

"Oliver, take your time…" she smiled standing up. "There's somewhere I have to go …"

"It's Luthor isn't it?" he asked her retreating figure. "He's part of your epic love story…"

She turned toward him and shrugged. "I don't know yet. But I owe myself the chance to find out."

* * *

She looked at her surroundings as she was being led down the hall of the Luthor mansion. When she'd asked to see Clark Luthor, the doorman had led her straight inside with no questions asked. It was almost as if he was expecting her. She followed him toward the study. He opened the double doors and ushered her inside. Lois looked up to find the man she was looking for sitting at his desk on the laptop.

"I didn't expect you so soon." He didn't look up from the screen.

"I wanted to thank you…" she stood up straight.

He looked up at her over the screen of the computer before closing it and folding his hands on it. "For what?"

"You took me home this morning…" she nodded. "So thank you."

He waved her off. "It was nothing."

She folded her arms. He caught the change in her hand instantly and leaned back in his chair with his folded hands resting on his stomach. "Something's different." He commented.

She watched him curiously as he stood up and walked around his desk toward her. He took her left hand in his and lifted it between them. "I distinctly remember a ring on this finger."

She snatched her hand back. "I gave it back to Oliver this morning."

He smiled. "Why?"

"Not that it's any of your business… but Oliver and I… are no longer together."

He smirked. "That's too bad… I was almost starting to root for you two."

He turned away from her and walked toward the mini bar in the room. He poured himself a glass of scotch and drank a hungry gulp. She walked up to him and took the glass out of his hand, drinking the last of it.

"We need to talk." She told him placing the glass down on the bar. "And a little alcohol might help."

A small smile formed on his lips. "Whatever you say, Lane."

"Oh and about that, Luthor…" she started as he poured her another drink and she took it. "My name is Lois… not Lane."

She spun on her heel and walked toward the couches in the room. He shook his head at her. He poured himself a glass and walked over to the couch sitting next to her.

"Where do you want to begin?" he asked.

"How about Krypton?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Straight to the punch, huh _Lois_?

"Well, _Clark_… you know me… I was never one to beat around the bush."

He sat back and spread his arms on the couch. "I come from another planet. It's called Krypton. There. Now you know."

He gulped down his scotch and watched her over the rim of his glass.

"There's more to that story." She smirked over the rim of her glass and took a small sip. "How about you tell it…"

"Fine." He glared. "But it isn't pretty. At least not as pretty as the version you heard on the other side of the mirror."

"I don't live on the other side of the mirror." She told him. "I live here."

"Why do you suddenly care?" he asked.

"Because I know who you are…"

"You know I'm Ultraman…" he scoffed. "Big deal."

"No…" she said slowly. "I know you are the Good Samaritan…"

He snapped his eyes toward her. "What?"

"You saved me that night…" she said. "And I want to know why…"

"I don't know what you are talking about…" he mumbled standing and walking toward the bar to pour himself another drink.

"The night in the alley." She followed him. "My mystery hero from that night… it was you…"

"You're delusional." He told her before downing another glass of scotch.

"Am I?" she asked smirking. "You haven't denied it."

He slammed the glass down making her jump. He turned on her and got right in her face. "Fine… you want to know who it was so bad… it was me… I saved you… I killed the bastard who tried to hurt you that night. I snapped his neck and threw him in the river. And I'd…."

She gasped. His hot breath mingled with hers. He was standing centimeters from her. "You'd what?"

"I'd do it again…" He crashed his lips on hers. Lois responded in kind and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his middle. He carried her over the couch they'd been sitting on earlier and dropped her down. He settled himself in between her legs and she gasped at his heavy weight on hers. He kissed her hungrily, sucking on her lower lip. Lois opened her mouth up to him and granted him access. He angled his head to deepen their kiss. After a moment, reality set in her foggy brain and she pushed him back.

"Wait…" she panted beneath him.

"What?" he groaned kissing her collarbone.

"We still have a lot more to talk about." She bit her lip, cursing herself when he stopped the wet kisses he was leaving on her neck.

He looked down at her and smiled softly brushing her hair back from her face. "Okay…"

He sat up and away from her. Lois sat up and moved to the opposite side of the couch.

"Now that we have my alien heritage out of the way and the fact that I saved you that one time…"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Those couple of times…" he corrected. "What else do you want to know?"

"Tell me about Lionel?"

"Why do you want to know about him?"

"Because I want to understand you and your life…" she shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because I think I'm supposed to." She bit the corner of her lip. "That sounds stupid doesn't it…? You don't even like me."

She stood up and turned to the door. He stood and walked behind her, holding her in place, with his hot breath paralyzing her from the neck down.

"Lois, you have no idea do you…?" he asked softly.

She turned her head slightly to look at him. "Then tell me."

"I will..." he nodded. "But you have to join me for dinner."

"Dinner?" she asked. "Like a date?"

She turned in his arms and looked up at him through her eye lashes.

For the first time, Clark Luthor felt an odd sensation in his chest. It was almost like his heart skipped a beat. And if he had a heart, he'd think that was exactly what it was. But then her hand touched his chest, right above where his heart should have been and the thumping he heard was blasting in his ears. In that moment he knew he had a heart. The reason it'd been so silent, almost nonexistent, was because it was only meant to beat for one woman. And up until now, that woman hadn't been in his life. Not really. He smiled softly. "If you want it to be… yeah…"

He waited what felt like an eternity for her reaction. His heart thumped in his chest in anticipation.

"Clark… I just got out of a pretty serious relationship…" she started. And just like that the hope he'd started to have inside him deflated in seconds. "But… if you give me time… maybe… this friendship can be something more…"

"Oh so we're friends now?" he smirked.

"Well…" she shrugged. "I won't tell anyone if you don't."

She looked up at him with the most dazzling smile he'd ever seen and just like that his hope in humanity was suddenly restored.

"Take all the time you need, Lois." He smiled softly. "I'm still going to be here… For as long as you want me to be."


	7. Epilogue

**A.N: **Here is the FINAL chapter... an Epilogue to the story of Trading Places. I have changed the rating to add this chapter. It is rated M and NC-17. If that is not for you, it is fine. Chapter 6 is the end of the story anyway. You don't have to read this to get a sense of completion. The Epilogue actually takes place a few months after the universe jump between the two earths. I hope you enjoy. :D

**Interlude: Earth I**

She looked in the mirror as she smoothed the dress she was wearing and smiled softly. Today had been the best day of both their lives. Today was the day that she became…

"Lois?"

"In here…" she said softly as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look, Mrs. Kent?"

"Once or twice… but I wouldn't mind hearing it again." she shrugged. "And it's Lane-Kent, buddy…"

He nuzzled her neck making her lean her head to the side to grant him access. He chuckled against the sensitive skin before turning her around. Lois snaked her arms around him and wrapped them around his neck. His hands went straight for her waist, kneading the skin that was currently being covered by silk.

"You look beautiful, Lois Lane-Kent…"

She grinned at her husband and sighed before leaning into him. "Not so bad yourself, Mr. Kent."

"We should probably head off to the honeymoon, Lois…" he said stepping back from her.

"Probably…" she shrugged as her hands went down to his belt. "Are you in a hurry?"

He shook his head. "I have you for the rest of our lives… there's no rush."

She smirked up at him and looked at him through her eyelashes. "Then the honeymoon suite can wait… I want you now…"

"Lois…" he screeched as she dropped his pants in a swift move.

She smiled softly as she cupped him through thin material of his boxer briefs. "Looks like you're ready…"

"Lo-is…" he breathed as she squeezed softly.

"Yes, Clark?"

"I want…"

"You want what?" she asked as she stepped in closer to him.

"You…" he breathed out.

"Patience my husband…" she bit the corner of her lip as she snaked her hands up his chest. She touched his tie and tugged, pulling him in for a searing kiss. She slowly loosened the tie from around his neck and slid it out of the collar. She tossed it behind her and touched the top button of the black vest he was still wearing. She slowly undid the three buttons before pushing the vest off him and letting it fall to the floor.

"Lo, what are you doing?" he asked slowly. "Besides driving me crazy…"

"I'm unwrapping my wedding present, Smallville." She grinned.

He sucked in a breath as she slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt and pushed it off, following the vest that lay haggardly on the floor behind him.

The only thing still covering him were his boxers and white under shirt. She trailed her hands to the ends of his shirt and pushed up. Clark raised his arms and helped her release him of the suffocating material.

She bit the corner of her lip and he noticed her eyes darken. Her hands went to his hip and touched the top of his boxers. "Lois…"

She tugged and let them fall to his ankle. They pooled around his ankles with his pants. Lois smiled as she pushed him backward. He tripped and landed hard on the edge of the bed in a sitting position.

She stepped closer to him and placed her hands on his shoulder to hold herself up so she could lean down and licked the outer shell of his ear with a whisper, "get me out of this dress, Smallville."

He ran his hands up her spine and tugged ripping the dress off her. Lois smiled as she stepped out of the dress and tossed it to the corner of room. She stepped closer to him and opened his legs to her as she got on her knees in front of him. Clark placed his hands flat on the bed and scrunched up the covers in his them. Lois let her hot breath run over his hardened member first. She heard him gasp softly and smiled knowing she was driving him crazy.

The most powerful man on the planet was losing control and he was losing it to her. She loved to drive him crazy.

She touched the tip of her tongue to the slit of the head of his penis. He jerked his hips pushing his hard cock into her face. Lois placed her hands on his thighs and held him in place twirling her tongue around his head and tasting the pre-cum that oozed out of it.

Clark seethed in pleasure.

When she felt him shudder, she ran the tip of her tongue down his shaft to the base. She wrapped her right hand around his erection and squeezed padding her thumb against the head of the penis spreading the pearly cum. She looked up at him through her eyelashes with a heated gaze before taking him into her mouth.

Clark tossed his head back and groaned.

Her warm mouth took him in all the way slowly at first. He fisted the sheets beneath his hands and shut his eyes.

Lois pumped her hand, up and down, as she sucked on him slowly. Every once in a while she'd lift her gaze to watch him. Seeing the pleasure on his features made her folds moisten in anticipation.

His hands found their way from the bed to her head and he pushed down softly, applying a little pressure. Her eyes watered now that he was hitting the back of her throat.

Lois hummed.

He gasped when he felt his cock twitch in her mouth.

"Oh God… Lo-is…"

She took him in fully again and widened her mouth around him.

His eyes opened wide and fire shot out of them. She jumped away from him dropping his penis from her mouth with a pop landing with her butt on the floor.

She looked up to find the ceiling on fire.

"Shit." Clark used his super breath and put the fire out.

Lois let her gaze drop from the ceiling to her husband. "Clark… Again?"

He shrugged looking up at the insignia he burned on the ceiling.

"Sorry…" he mumbled.

She shook her head and got back on her knees. "Damn Smallville… I thought you had control of that particular power…"

He grabbed her by her waist and lifted her on the bed before towering over her. "You make me lose control, Lois."

She grinned. "Well, if that's the case, then please… by all means… keep burning your symbol all over the house."

He shook his head as his hands trailed down her body to her garter. He brushed his hand against her center and made her shudder.

"Clark… I need you… inside of me…"

He nodded and unfastened the garter. He kicked his shoes off and let his pants and boxers slide off his feet. He lowered himself down her body and bit around the edge of her panties tugging with his mouth just as she had done with her hands earlier. He used his hands to pull them off completely before tearing her bra off her with a smile as she rolled her eyes.

He spread her legs with his knee as she opened wide beneath him and used his hand to spread some of the pearly cum that was still oozing out of his tip before positioning himself at her entrance.

Lois looked at him and used her hand to brush his hair back with a smile. He smiled softly before leaning down and kissing her as he thrusted into her making her jerk her hips against him.

He thrusted in and out of her slowly, setting a pace for them, when she wrapped her ankles around him and lay her feet against his bare buttocks.

He groaned into her neck as he thrusted up into her. Lois met his thrusts and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pushed into her, locking his arms so he wouldn't crush her. He used one arm to lift her and sat back on his knees. She rode above him slowly, up and down, up and down. Her breasts bounced right in front of him. Tempted to taste the two mounds, he wrapped his lips around one sucking her hard nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

Her mouth opened in silent pleasure as he teased her nipple while thrusting up into her.

She wrapped her legs tighter around him and he sat comfortable on the bed with his legs spread in front of him.

She moved over him slowly, drawing out the pleasure of their lovemaking. His arms snaked up her back, and his hands wrapped around her shoulders.

He pushed her down hard, impaling her on his hard cock and groaned. She moaned in pleasure, so he did it again.

An almost animalistic growl escaped from his lips as he impaled his cock into her warm pussy again and again.

Lois wrapped one arm around his neck and the other under his arm and around his back pulling him closer.

They both growled as they felt their release. He shot his hot load into her as her juices poured out of her cunt all around him. She continued to ride him, slowing down to a stop.

He looked up at her as she looked down at him and they both smiled slowly.

"I love you, Lois Lane-Kent." He whispered against her lips before drawing her into a slow kiss.

She smiled against his lips before pulling back and placing her forehead against his. "I love you, Clark Kent."

**

* * *

**

Interlude: Earth II

Lois Lane walked into his office at the LuthorCorp Media quietly. She looked around the room and folded her arms in front of her chest when she saw she was alone. Clark had called her and asked that she come up as soon as possible to talk about a story she was working on. She scoffed when she realized that he'd probably blown her off.

It had been months since she'd return from her universe hopping

Their relationship-or lack thereof-had found them in a few close calls. But nothing had happened that would catapult them out of their friendship status.

"Miss Lane?"

She turned around to find him standing behind her with a smug grin on his face.

"Mr. Luthor." She nodded curtly when she noticed his nosey assistant standing behind him.

"That'll be all, Eva." Clark said without a glance toward the blond woman behind him.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor." Eva Greer, the newest assistant hired by Clark, narrowed her eyes at the woman in the office before closing the door shut.

Clark flipped the lock making Lois quirk her eyebrows.

"Privacy…" he shrugged. "Eva can be a bit… intense."

"She doesn't like me, boss."

He gave her an amused grin. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, she somehow reroutes all my mail, she's made sure not to give me messages while I'm in here and just yesterday she spilled her entire coffee on me." Lois shrugged. "I think she likes you."

Clark Luthor chuckled. "Is that a hint of jealousy that I hear in your tone, Lois?"

Lois scoffed. "Please…"

He walked around her shaking his head and took his seat at his desk, kicking his feet up.

"So… why am I here?" she asked laying her hands flat on the desk and leaning in closer to him.

He let his gaze wander on her before meeting her eyes and smiled. He let his feet drop and leaned further. "About your story…"

"Which one?" she whispered as he drew closer to her.

"Oh you know…" he shrugged before meet her lips in a heated kiss.

He towered over his desk and cupped her face, pulling her mouth closer to his. Lois tried to deepen their kiss and groaned when the desk held her back from him.

He pulled back and licked his lips. "I have been waiting to do that all day…"

She smiled softly. "Me too."

He ran the back of his hand against her cheek softly with a smile.

A knock on the door broke them apart. "Mr. Luthor…"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes Eva?"

"You have a call on line four…" he heard the muffled voice through the door.

"Take a message…" he growled.

"But… Mr. Luthor…"

"I said take a message!"

Lois chuckled softly.

"Yes sir…"

Her shadow left the glass door and Lois turned to him. "See?"

He nodded. "Yeah… I think I see what you are talking about… Now… where were we?"

He leaned in toward her again when she stepped back away from him. She smirked at his pout. "We won't be getting anywhere with this desk in the way…"

"That's easily taken care of." He muttered before pushing the desk easily and standing in front of her. He lifted her up and turned sitting her on it. She widened her eyes at the sudden change in domination. He stood in between her open legs and placed his palms on either side of her, flat on the desk. "You were saying?"

She smiled and traced the collar of his silk shirt. She looked up into his eyes and her smile turned into a frown. "Do you think this is wrong?"

He shook his head. "How can it be when it feels right?"

She nodded understanding. "Then why are we hiding?"

She bit the corner of her lip before looking up at his eyes. His eyes roamed her face, her bruised lips from their earlier heated kiss to her eyes full of uncertainty.

"Lois…" he said cupping her face in his hands. "If you are ready to take the leap then so am I…"

"But you haven't changed… have you?" she asked softly. "Not really anyway…"

He shook his head. "I am who I am, Lois… it's all I've ever known to be…"

She nodded. "I know that…"

"But…?"

She smiled softly. "I guess I just thought… I could make you… strive to be better."

"Oh baby… you do…" he answered before crashing his lips on her in a searing kiss. Lois moaned into his mouth as she granted him access. His tongue swept inside and dueled with her in a hungry kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer making his groin bump her heated center. He pulled back, breaking their contact.

She frowned. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head and smirked.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

He lowered his hands from her face down to her blouse and started popping the buttons.

"Clark…" she seethed. "What are you doing?"

"If you want me to stop… just say the word."

"But… here?"

"Why not?" he smiled smugly. "Tell me it doesn't turn you on… that you don't want me to lay you back on my desk and have my way with you…" he leaned in and breathed in her scent. Licking the outer shell of her ear he whispered, "I want to taste you."

She gasped when he rubbed his groin against her center. Pulling back from him and leaning on her arms she nodded. He continued his earlier ministrations on her blouse, popping each button slowly, until he opened it to his lustful eyes.

"You're wearing black…" he commented. "You were expecting this, Miss Lane."

She shrugged. "I'd hoped for it."

He smirked and leaned forward touching his tongue to where her nipple would be. He sucked on her breast through the silk of her bra. His tongue padded the area until her nub hardened beneath his wet mouth. She leaned back and held his face against her breast as he nipped and sucked on it. When he'd given it rapt attention, he trailed his wet tongue to the other side giving its twin the same attention. He rubbed her stomach with his fingers as he sucked on her breast. The friction between his wet tongue and the wet silk made her shudder.

He glanced up at her and she saw that his eyes had darkened. He pulled back from her and pushed her blouse off her before tossing it behind him. He held both her breasts in his hands and squeezed. Her initial reaction was to wrap her legs around him and pull him closer. He lowered the cups of her bra and tweaked her nipples in his hands before he pulled the straps off her shoulders. Lois watched him as he undressed her slowly.

Her breathing heightened as he took her now naked breast and rubbed them with his hands. He padded his thumb against her perked nipples and smiled. Lois watched him as he pushed everything off his desk and laid her back against the hard surface. She lay back, holding on to the edge of the desk above her, as he went to work on her pants. First he removed both her shoes slowly. It didn't take long before her pants had joined her blouse and bra on the floor behind him. He leaned over her half naked body and she folded her legs at the knees to accommodate him.

"I just want to know that you are sure…" he muttered against her lips.

She nodded quickly making him smile as he kissed down from the collar of her neck to her breast and down to her belly button. He swirled his tongue around the deep hole before continuing his trail down south. He licked the seam of her panties before his hands touched the edges and pulled. Lois lifted herself off the desk to help him. He trailed the flimsy material down her legs slowly, savoring her scent of arousal as he passed her wet center.

"You're already wet…" he muttered against her thigh.

"What did you expect?" she scowled as he looked up at her with a smug smile. "Well… aren't you going to… oh…"

He used his fingers to open her folds and slipped a finger inside. He smiled knowing that he just figured out a way to shut up Lois Lane. He pumped his middle finger in and out of her slowly while his other hand on her taut stomach held her in place.

He inserted another finger and watched her arch her back. He smiled knowing he was driving her crazy. He lowered himself to his knees in front of her and pushed his face toward the wet center. He inhaled her sweet scent and nuzzled his face against the heat. He swiped his tongue on her folds and smiled when he felt her jerk her hips against his face. He lifted her legs and placed them over his shoulders using his hands to hold her by her thighs. He used his tongue to lick up the pearly cum her cunt was releasing. He hummed on her hot pussy making her shudder. Finding her nub he swirled his tongue around the hardness of it before sucking it into his mouth. She jerked again. He used his tongue this time to thrust in and out just like his fingers were doing earlier. He felt her swivel her hips, pushing her pussy closer against his face. He didn't mind. He was buried deep within her and she tasted amazing.

He sucked hard, at times using his teeth to nip, and made her whimper in pleasure. He could feel her body reacting to him and knew she was almost over the edge when she started shuddering above him again. She trembled before her cunt released waves of pleasure into his mouth. He lapped up all her juices hungrily, like a thirsty beggar in a dessert. He pushed his face against her center, thrusting his tongue in and out, bringing her down from her high.

When he felt her panting on his desk, he smiled and stood up licking his lips. She surprised him by sitting up and crashing her lips on his. She moaned when she tasted herself on him.

He used his arms to keep upright and matched her kiss for kiss.

"I want you…" she muttered against his lips.

"You have me…" he mumbled when his forehead touched hers.

"No… I want you inside… of me…" she panted as she played with his tie. "Now…"

He nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes… God Clark, stop asking me and just fuck me already…" she groaned.

He smirked at her outburst. "Your wish is my command."

He unbuckled his belt and lowered his zipper to release his hard cock. He held himself in his hand and twirled the head spreading the pearly cum. Her eyes widened and she bit the corner of her lip in anticipation.

He stepped in closer to her and she opened her legs to him. He positioned himself at her entrance. "Tell me if you need me to stop…"

"Just do it…" she muttered before wrapped her legs around his waist and pushing him inside.

He pulled her to the edge of the desk and thrust in and out of her at a steady pace. She moaned. He caught her mouth in a kiss to keep her noises down. She broke the kiss and her mouth opened in silent pleasure as she matched her hips with his thrusts. He leaned over her taking her legs and positioning them against his chest. She gasped at the sudden position. The further he'd lean in the further back her legs would go. The silk of his dress shirt felt good against her heated skin. He thrusted in and out faster making her moan and gasp every time he'd slam into her soaked pussy.

His hands held her hips in place as he pistoned his hips and thrust into her harder and deeper. He towered over her completely making her legs stretch as far back as they could go.

At this position it didn't take long for them to both go over the edge. He felt her walls clench around his stiff member. Her walls squeezed the orgasm out of him and he shot a heavy load into her womb. He groaned against her neck and bit down softly. Lois let her head fall back and arched her hips as she rode out her pleasure.

He pulled back which allowed her to bend her legs at the knees and pulled out. She sat up on his desk and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Just mentally planning another private meeting with you later…"

He picked up her clothes and walked toward her handing them to her. "Is that so?"

She nodded wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him close so their foreheads were touching. "Definitely."

"I can't wait, then." He smiled. "I'll see you at home, Lane."

She winked. "See you at home, Luthor."


End file.
